<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Small Seaside Town by MS_Hikari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745495">The Small Seaside Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari'>MS_Hikari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...I guess?, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Childhood, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, How Do I Tag, Implied Autistic Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mathematics, Mental Health Issues, Nature, Nature Magic, Pokemon Journey, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, bc no matter what setting i still need to put these poor boys through SOMETHING, but for this au i guess it makes sense, cool mom prof juniper, i've always liked this fandom concept so i said fuck it and made my own, it's not with N though sorry, probably gonna tag as i go along, the chapters are really fuckin short except for like the last 4, they don't actually become a thing until like the last chapter, wait since when did i post things that weren't one-shots, writing N talking so casually is unnerving, ya wanted to know why i didn't post anything for 2 weeks? here it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Hikari/pseuds/MS_Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*shows up 5 years later with coffee* So I really like AUs where N doesn't grow up being raised by the stinky trash bag man in Team Plasma and instead has a loving home with people who actually care about him.</p><p>(APRIL UPDATE: fixed a couple typos and eliminated/changed some dumber lines)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>N | Natural Harmonia Gropius &amp; Touya | Hilbert, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touya | Hilbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A lot of things happened that day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The discovery of an underground castle near the League which was housing hundreds upon thousands of liberation-preaching cultists was somehow only the tip of the iceberg.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The International Police were contacted within a couple minutes, arriving within the span of an hour. Over a dozen of them showed up, led by High Officer Looker himself. Only appropriate for a case like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hours that followed were a blur. Attempts at negotiations with a mysterious glass-eyed man, a raid, the screams of people and Pokemon on each side alike. Their goals were quickly discovered, nearly all taken into custody. The mysterious glass-eyed man, however, was found nowhere, and later interrogation of the felons proved more escapees were already out there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, perhaps most strange of all, the organization was holding three </span>
  <em>
    <span>children</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The youngest probably about six or seven, the other two probably about ten, each scared out of their wits and sobbing wrecks by the time everything had died down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is your name?” It was probably the fourth time Alder had asked the question to the green-haired boy, sobbing as he clung to a Zorua, trying to struggle against one of the Officer Jennys who was trying to calm him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Leave me alone!! What’d you do with Father?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Son,” Alder’s voice remained firm and calm as he rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder. “We...we don’t know who your ‘Father’ is, but those people you were with are very mean and bad people. It’s no place for a kid like you, or anyone. Can I ask you again, what is your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy sniffed. “Eh...N.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘N’? Is that all, or is it a nickname? If you know your full name, if you could tell us it would be very helpful.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another sniff. “N...Natural Harmonia Gropius.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natural Harmonia Gropius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The name was found nowhere. No records or anything. Neither was any missing persons case or previous Amber Alert that could’ve been linked to this... N. The same case for the two girls, who he called his big sisters, Anthea and Concordia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There. Was. Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Word spread fast around Unova, and especially in a situation like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alerts were sent out against the glass-eyed man and any possible escaped associates. Jail time was set almost immediately for every person a part of the so-called Team Plasma---lifetime without the possibility of parole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for the children…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Initially, no one wanted them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any contacted League Staff were either too busy or simply didn’t want anything to do with them---Alder being one of the former, already raising three grandchildren by himself and juggling the Champion duties alongside them. Foster care was considered, but due to the complete lack of information surrounding them registering them into a program would certainly be difficult.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when Aurea approached with a proposal of adoption, it was surprising, but welcomed nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything did take a while, as these things often did, but somehow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It worked.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Sad-Looking Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert doesn't understand the sad-looking boy, despite how hard he tries.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“He’s so weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Hilda always sneered whenever Hilbert brought the sad-looking boy up. The one with the muddled past who just showed up at school one day, having been adopted by Professor Juniper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natural Juniper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It really was a stupid name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though that wasn’t the only reason he was bullied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hair was weird, his skin was all pale and gangly, and he always claimed he could hear the voices of Pokemon. ‘Liar’ was what the other kids called him if they didn’t believe him; ‘freak’ is what they would if they did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert didn’t really understand any of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t understand what was wrong with the sad-looking boy who would always play by himself by the playground and eat by himself in the lunchroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That melancholy remained on the boy’s face when Hilbert approached him by the swings, outstretching his hand and giving him a toothy smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Hilbert! You’re N, right? I don’t think we’ve ever talked before!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy simply stared at him for a little while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...hello?” Hilbert’s smile became lopsided as he playfully waved his hand in front of the boy. “Purrloin got your tongue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s lips pursed into a frown as he glanced downwards. “...I don’t wanna talk to anyone right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert’s smile drooped a bit, but nonetheless he attempted to keep it on. “You sure? You look like you could use a friend right now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do have friends,” N said. “Pokemon are my friends. They’re enough. Please...leave me alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert’s smile fully faded and his brow furrowed---disappointed, but figuring it was what it was. “Okay. Well, be seeing you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It happened a couple times after that, Hilbert approaching the sad-looking boy during the school day. Always on the playground or in the lunchroom---being two grades above Hilbert, in 3rd grade, Hilbert was never able to see the sad-looking boy during any of his classes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>N always told him to go away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet still, Hilbert always found himself going back. He never listened to Hilda when she said he was weird, he never listened to Cheren when he said he was a jerk and not worth his time, he never listened to Bianca when she said she had a bad feeling about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He needed to know why he was so sad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was Professor Juniper’s son---the son of a smart, happy, kind woman regarded by the entire community as a great mentor and friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>...Why was he so sad?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thinking the sad-looking boy is in trouble, Hilbert sprints into the woods to help him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A midsummer afternoon, the breeze of the salty sea floating throughout the town as Hilbert played. During days like this, where his sister was too busy with baseball practice or Cheren was studying, Hilbert always found himself playing in his front yard, alone yet carefree. Bouncing a ball against the side of his house and catching it as it came back, Hilbert still found himself feeling happy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That happiness simply melted into confusion, however, after spotting something moving near the edge of the woods. The figure soon entered, disappearing behind the thick mop of trees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the only features he could make out was a vibrant flow of tea green hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His confusion was soon then morphed into worry, as his grip on the ball became tighter. The woods surrounding Nuvema were a dangerous place, as Hilbert had been told. Why was N going there---and alone? Did he not know how risky it could be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert went over all possible options in his head---tell his mother, tell Professor Juniper, get his mother’s Audino...and yet ultimately, Hilbert’s heart was racing with too much curiosity for any of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping the ball, checking to see if there were still no grown-ups around, Hilbert began to mad dash to the woods, following right where he saw N go inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert had never been inside the woods, so his instincts and gut were his only guide. It was a lush place, covered inch to inch in vibrant greenery and trees that looked as if they grew up to the heavens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though that didn’t exactly help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He ran on for what felt like an eternity, everything feeling as if it was the same, Hilbert swearing he was running in circles. And when he decided to finally look back, deciding it was a lost cause looking for N by himself---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of the town had completely vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever so slowly, Hilbert felt his heart begin to race, until the sound of his heartbeat was thundering in his head. His breathing accelerated as he broke down into a cold sweat, looking around and around for any sign of a path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hello? Anyone?” Hilbert’s voice echoed from tree to tree, each time feeling like a stab to his ears. “I-I need help! Is anyone there?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert’s panic only worsened as he caught sight of the sky, the light blue turning into that of a soft blend of oranges and yellows. How long had he been in there…?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did he decide to go in there?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking for what felt like another eternity, Hilbert collapsed by a tree, out of breath and barely able to move his legs. He rationalized---someone was going to notice he was gone and come for him, surely. He’d be back in his bed before nightfall, as if none of this had ever happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, N…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilbert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert felt his heart nearly burst from the surprise as he began glancing around. Someone was here, someone who knew him, in fact---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert finally looked upwards to the branches of a nearby tree---and there, he saw N, clutching tightly to his Zorua, both staring at Hilbert wide-eyed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert gasped---the source of what emotion, Hilbert didn’t really know. He stumbled up, keeping his eyes locked upon N and the Pokemon. “Eh-N?! I thought---where did you---does your mom let you come in here?! You can climb trees?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>N sighed. “She, uh...doesn’t let me come in here, actually.” The boy looked back up, brushing the Pokemon in his arms. “But I like it in here. It makes me feel free, and I can talk to all my friends here. Besides, it’s where I grew up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert’s brow furrowed---</span>
  <em>
    <span>grew up? </span>
  </em>
  <span>N...grew up in the forest? “‘Grew up’? What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>N jumped down from the tree branch, landing on his feet effortlessly before going over to Hilbert. “It means what it means. I was raised by Pokemon here. My question is why did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>come in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Um…” Hilbert let out a mumble. “I saw you coming in here, and I got worried since Mom says it’s really dangerous in here...so I went and followed you and was gonna bring you back home…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Previously having been so emotionless and distant, the fact that N </span>
  <em>
    <span>snickered </span>
  </em>
  <span>at this answer completely caught Hilbert off guard. “Ironic, huh? Now, c’mon, let’s go back home, I know the way back. And you look really cold---it, uh, does get colder the more you go in, so…” N paused to look to the Zorua still nestled in his arms. “Z, would you mind warming him up a bit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Zorua, Z, let out a tiny yip before jumping from N’s arms into Hilbert’s. Almost immediately, Hilbert felt as if the warm fur of the Pokemon served as a soft blanket for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thus they began the trek back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was fully nightfall by the time they got home, and both were immediately met with the panicked forms of their mothers upon making their way back into town.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert was grounded for two weeks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The First Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert wanted to see N again, after that day in the forest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Upon knocking on the door to Professor Juniper’s house, Hilbert was met with an unfamiliar man, probably about his mid-60s. Whoever he was, he seemed to be just as surprised as Hilbert was.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, um...hello there, young man. Might I ask what you’re doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert’s grip on the bag his mother had lended him tightened. “Uh...N’s here, right?”</p><p> </p><p>That name seemed to immediately spark familiarity. “Natural, you mean? Yes, he’s up in his room. Are...you a friend of his?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert shrugged. “Kind of.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hilbert. I live down the street from here.”</p><p> </p><p>The man nodded. “I see. I’ll call him down.”</p><p> </p><p>Briskly, the man walked out of view before his voice boomed ‘Natural, you’ve got someone here to see you!’. Thumps of footsteps coming down the stairs were heard, and Hilbert was soon met with the familiar sight of N, clutching Z in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh,” N paused for a moment. “...Hey, Hilbert.”</p><p> </p><p>The man glanced down to N. “So you know this boy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he, uh...he’s the one I saved from the forest.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyes immediately widened in recognition. “...Ah. I see. Well, if that’s the case and you two know each other, feel free to stay. As long as Natural’s okay with it, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, N nodded. “Yup! Thanks, grandpa.”</p><p> </p><p>The man ushered both boys back inside and closed the door behind them, pointing out areas of the house before heading back to what Hilbert had been told was his office. </p><p> </p><p>The first thing Hilbert noticed was how small the house was---not like he was expecting a mansion, but for a professor the house seemed unusually tiny. The second thing he noticed was the sheer amount of Pokemon there were---a couple napping on the couch, others playing on the floor. Almost sensing Hilbert’s confusion, N picked up a Pokemon toy from the floor and began waving it around, catching the attention of a Purrloin and a Swadloon.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom and Grandpa take care of a lot of Pokemon,” N began, keeping his eyes locked on the toy. “They don’t want them in the lab because they could hurt themselves, so they all stay here.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding in understanding, Hilbert joined the other boy, grabbing a stuffed Pokemon toy and rolling it over to another one of the Purrloins. </p><p> </p><p>“So why are you here?”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. Right.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Hilbert trailed off, glancing to the bag he still held tightly. “...Did you wanna play something?”</p><p> </p><p>N finally fully turned his attention to Hilbert, raising an eyebrow. “...What’d you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Digging into the bag, Hilbert brought out a stack of board games, laying them out individually. “I brought some stuff over! They’re all really fun, I’d be fine with playing any of them.”</p><p> </p><p>Turning, N’s eyes darted from box to box, glancing at the cover artwork before flipping them over, one by one, to read the instructions. His eyes brimmed with sheer curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“...Don’t tell me you haven’t played a board game before,” Hilbert teased.</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his eyes on the board games, N shook his head. “No, I have. Not many times before, but with my mom and stuff. Can I go get my sisters and see if they want to play?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert found himself about to sputter out ‘you have sisters?’, but ultimately refrained from saying anything upon remembering the times he would occasionally spot N talking to some older girls during the school year. Upon his approval, N briefly left to rush up the stairs. Hilbert heard the rushing of footsteps down a hallway, N calling to an ‘Anthea’ and ‘Concordia’, and then the sound of N rushing back down to the living room. He soon emerged, a smile wide across his face as he stumbled back over to Hilbert.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming,” he stated, and accompanied by this came the very softer footsteps of others coming down the stairs. As expected, two older girls entered the living room, clearly twins. Same facial shape, same physique, they even wore similar dresses with the matching floral patterns---the only difference between them was the striking violet hair of one and the soft, sunlight-like braided hair of the other. Both seemed almost shocked to see him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Oh,” one of them mumbled. “...This is...your friend, N?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kinda,” N shrugged. “Now c’mon, I wanna try one of these out.”</p><p> </p><p>One of the girls stifled a laugh as they both strolled over and sat down beside the other two. Almost instantly, a Lillipup from nearby came over to sit on the blonde’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” she asked Hilbert, as the other helped N open one of the boxes.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh...Hilbert. I live down the street from here, I’m two grades below N.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl nodded. “I see. I’m Concordia.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m Anthea,” the violet-haired chirped up, briefly taking her attention away from the game before beginning to help N set it up.</p><p> </p><p>Concordia tilted her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “So how’d you two meet? N hasn't really ever…”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert and N exchanged glances, causing N to breathe in a sharp inhale. “<em> Well... </em>”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Schoolday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert tries introducing the sad-looking boy to his friends.</p><p>It doesn't go well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilbert never had a school year get kickstarted worse.</p><p> </p><p>When Hilbert had come over to his usual lunch table with Hilda, Cheren and Bianca, and said he wanted them to meet a new friend of his, they all said they’d like to.</p><p> </p><p>He assumed they didn’t expect him to bring the sad-looking boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, no way,” Hilda spat, jabbing a finger at N. “I don’t want you here babbling about how you can talk to Pokemon or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert’s grip on N’s shoulder tightened. “He’s not like you think! He’s really nice and kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t want to hear it, Hilbert,” Cheren interjected, waving his hand towards N dismissively. “Leave us alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Exchanging glances, N simply gave Hilbert a small shrug before walking away. Fumbling, Hilbert reached out to stop him, but N gave him a small shake of his head before continuing to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Grumbling and sitting down next to his sister, Hilbert placed his lunch on the table. “You guys are mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re the mean ones now?” Hilda hissed. “That guy’s a jerk! Whenever someone tries to talk to him he always just ignores them or is mean to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because he’s really sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most bullies are mean because they’re really sad,” Cheren said. “That doesn’t change anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not a<em> bully! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, if it helps…” Bianca raised a timid hand. “I would’ve been open to meeting him…”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert’s eyes shot open, before he cracked a smile. “Great! Let’s go see him then.”</p><p> </p><p>Before either Hilda or Cheren could protest, Hilbert grabbed a hold of Bianca’s hand, snatching his lunch with the other and began guiding her across the lunch room to where N sat. As he expected, he was in the corner of the lunchroom, sitting by himself occupied only by himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, N!”</p><p> </p><p>Even in the chaos of the lunchroom, N seemed to catch hold of his name being called and glanced up. A couple heads turned their way, but thankfully nobody seemed to care to pay attention. </p><p> </p><p>Sitting down beside N, Hilbert gestured towards Bianca, who sat down across from them. “If it helps, she’d like to talk to you.”</p><p> </p><p>N scanned the girl for a moment, the brightness and cheeriness in her eyes contrasting to the lifelessness found in N’s.</p><p> </p><p>“You...don’t think I’m weird?”</p><p> </p><p>Bianca shrugged, her lips perking up into a slight grin. “Maybe a little, but the good kind of weird. I’d like to get to know you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly, N turned to the boy sitting beside him, looking for some sort of approval, it seemed. Hilbert simply shrugged and smiled in return, before gesturing back to Bianca.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Bianca chirped up. “I’ll go first. My favorite food is Pecha Berry ice cream, I like reading and playing outside with my dad’s Swoobat, and guess what my favorite color is!”</p><p> </p><p>N, confused, raised an eyebrow, as Hilbert had to contain a chuckle. He knew what was coming.</p><p> </p><p>Bianca reached forward, lightly tapping the massive grass-colored fluff N called his hair, and beamed. “Green!”</p><p> </p><p>With that, N averted his eyes, embarrassed frown growing on his face along with a blush. “...You didn’t need to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Bianca shrugged again, giggling as she did so. “I’m sorry! I couldn’t help it! It just looked so soft!”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping his eyes away from Bianca, N shuffled around as he began to speak. “Well, I...my favorite food is noodle soup...the one my mom makes whenever I’m sick---and I like spending time with Pokemon and my sisters. And my favorite color is grey. It’s nice and soft, not too light or dark...”</p><p> </p><p>Keeping her smile, Bianca nodded. “See? We’re getting along already! I’m sure we’re gonna be great friends!”</p><p> </p><p>Despite her often far-fetched optimism, her predictions came true this time. It was a split deal---every other day, Hilbert and her would sit with N in his usual spot in the lunchroom, and they would talk and laugh and share little bits of trivial events from their everyday lives. The other days Hilbert and Bianca would spend with Hilda and Cheren, who unsurprisingly weren’t very pleased that their friends were skipping out on lunch with them in favor of the sad-looking boy. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Hilda seemed to have enough of it, and one day stormed over to N’s table while Hilbert and Bianca were there to initiate an ‘interrogation’.</p><p> </p><p>It lasted three minutes before Hilda was repeatedly cracking her terrible jokes to try and get N to laugh. She liked testing out her humor on anyone and everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Safe to say with Hilda gone too it didn’t take Cheren very long to come around as well. He and N didn’t get along very well---snark and sarcasm versus dryness and straightforwardness was never going to be a good combination, but thankfully tolerance came pretty quickly.</p><p> </p><p>And then, as with Hilda and Bianca before him, friendship.</p><p> </p><p>And so the four became five.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk if i've said this before but N having friendships besides his with the bw protag gives me life</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. N, the Sad-Looking Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert thinks about N and his relationship with the sad-looking boy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One thing Hilbert was still confused on about N was how...antisocial he seemed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not like Hilbert was a social Butterfree himself, but he still liked and wanted to make time for spending time with his friends a lot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>N, on the other hand...half of the time, whenever Hilbert suggested they spend time together, N always refused. He seemed to want to spend more time with Pokemon then people---he said they were nicer. That they never told lies, or were mean or cheated like people did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert supposed if he had the ability to talk to Pokemon, too, he would’ve wanted to spend a lot of time with them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The one thing he still couldn’t understand was why he still seemed so hostile towards humans. Because other than Hilbert and the others, N still mostly shut down whenever he had to interact with other humans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert asked Professor Juniper why he acted like this once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All she responded with was that it was complicated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s...special, Hilbert,” she had told him, during one of his rare visits over to her house. “He had a rough life before he came here. He just doesn’t like spending as much time with people as you and your friends do.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A rough life.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Professor…” Hilbert wasn’t sure if this was the right thing to ask, but curiosity ultimately won over his consciousness. Even a couple years into their friendship and N still refused to allude to his past---even when Hilbert asked him if he really did live in the woods when he was younger, N simply shrugged. “...Did N really live with Pokemon when he was younger?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even to a nine-year-old boy, the eyes said it all. Conflicted, worried, skeptical. She sighed, before offering Hilbert a sad smile and ruffling his hair. “...You’ll understand it more when you’re older.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert wanted to believe that was the case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another thing about N that confused Hilbert was how fixated he got on little things. His two favorite subjects in school were math and science, and whenever anyone brought anything up about them some light just seemed to come alive in him---and he put his entire heart and soul into explaining every detail he thought of. It was the same for the structure of buildings, and especially, </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>Pokemon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And the pills.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pills he carried around with him at his mother’s urging.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said they would help the memories of his life beforehand get better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hilbert supposed N actually confused him in a lot of ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet that still didn’t make him devalue their friendship in the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>N’s favorite thing to do was taking long walks in the forest---after the incident a couple years back, Hilbert’s mother didn’t fully trust the boy to accompany him with no supervision, so instead she requested he take her old Audino, Aerith, with him whenever Hilbert came with N.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes, hours could pass with the two of them, talking about anything and everything---Hilbert and his frustrations about Hilda’s overbearingness, N about all the cute little things Z did today, Hilbert’s never ending struggle with his history homework, N about his little trinket which he called a ‘Menger Sponge’ and they overly-confusing way someone creates one. Pokemon would always accompany them---sometimes one, sometimes multiple, sometimes some of the Juniper’s, other times wild Pokemon who N would simply attach themselves to N for a little bit after he talked to them. The forest was vast, green and vibrant, yet with N with him Hilbert never felt afraid what happened years ago would happen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He supposed N simply made him feel safe about this stuff.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Shift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilda gets a Pokemon for Christmas, and something new seems to spark within her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there isn't actually much N in this chapter, but considering this is still a growing up fic I'd figure I would kind of need to focus on the other character a bit too</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilbert had seen his sister overjoyed at so many points, but never like this before.</p><p> </p><p>He supposed the airholes in the present were a telltale sign enough.</p><p> </p><p>Their mother had given the small black box over to her, scraps of wrapping paper already littering the floor (Hilbert got that new Super Smash Bros. game he had been begging for, so it’s not like he really had much more to anticipate anyway), the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating the living room as the last presents were being opened. The way their mother handled the gift, cautious and almost nervous, as if holding a glass doll, already made Hilbert confused.</p><p> </p><p>And when Hilda took the lid off to reveal a small, orange Pokemon, snorting affectionately upon seeing her, Hilda’s face lit up.</p><p> </p><p>She embraced the Tepig, letting out a little squeal of delight as she twirled the Pokemon around and around, listing off all sorts of ‘thank-yous’ to their mother and wondering out loud what the Pokemon’s nickname would be. She spent the rest of the day pondering that question, and by the time the family dinner came around, the Tepig was named Ember.</p><p> </p><p>She spent the next couple days with the Pokemon, bonding and playing with it and trying to get to know it in every way she could. Cheren was clearly a little jealous, Bianca was ecstatic for her---Hilbert assumed he was somewhere in the middle. He supposed he didn’t really have the right to---unlike Cheren, he never really showed any interest in having a Pokemon of his own, but the joy Ember brought Hilda and vice versa was a bond that Hilbert could only help but want for himself.</p><p> </p><p>N seemed rather indifferent, but Hilbert supposed growing up around so many Pokemon he wouldn’t care that much about Hilda getting one.</p><p> </p><p>When N and Ember did finally meet, Hilda still had to pry Ember away from him so N would stop babbling random information to the Fire Pig Pokemon.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take long for Hilda’s interest in Pokemon battling to grow.</p><p> </p><p>She was already a fairly casual League fan, with her Saturday afternoons often spent on the couch watching professional live battles hosted by the League. But Ember seemed to awaken an entirely new fire within her---her far-off admiration became an obsession. She began frequently studying the art of Pokemon battling, wanting to memorize everything from type matchups to abilities to how status conditions would work, and her watching of matches soon turned into frequent studying and recording everything she saw on screen. Sometimes she would go around Nuvema Town and go challenge some of the other kids who had Pokemon of their own---Hilbert would sometimes accompany her to these matches, intently watching each time. Her recklessness made Hilbert almost burst out laughing, yet no matter how poorly she did, she would always walk away energized and smiling.</p><p> </p><p>It took her only about six months before she requested a PokeDex from Professor Juniper, went shopping for some new adventure-friendly clothes, and set off to Accumula Town.</p><p> </p><p>She came back after two months, with only three Badges and a Pignite.</p><p> </p><p>When Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca tried asking her why, she tried containing any emotions for a couple minutes before she erupted into a fit of tears.</p><p> </p><p>The only eligible words she could get out for a while was ‘I just wanted to see Unova with you guys.’</p><p> </p><p>A lot of Hilbert’s days were filled with staring out into Route 1 after that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hilbert would be a competitive ssb player you're not convincing me otherwise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert begins developing crushes.</p><p>The first doesn't go very well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After everything that had been going on with his sister, friends and Pokemon battling, the last thing on Hilbert’s mind was school crushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he had heard, for a 12-year-old those things were going to become common.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it just so happened that it did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her name was Lila---she had the same English class that Hilbert had, so unfortunately he didn’t get to see her that often. Yet every second that he did he held onto it for all it was worth---her seating was beside him, so oftentimes they made small talk and occasionally did small favors for each other; lending a pencil or helping one another with a question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She might’ve been seen as rather similar to the other girls in the class, but to Hilbert, she wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must’ve been the striking honey-colored eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert considered himself an overall humble person---but when he managed to muster up the courage to ask her out for ice cream at one of Accumula’s parlors, and she said yes before scribbling down her Xtranscvier number and address so he could come pick her up, Hilbert wanted everyone to know what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it just so happened that the first person he ran into was N, by the lockers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert practically yanked at N’s shoulders, causing him to let out a yelp as Hilbert spun him around. Their eyes met only briefly before Hilbert gestured down to the piece of paper he was clutching so tightly in his hands, he was scared or ripping it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N simply stared at the paper for a moment, before glancing up, confusion plastered on his face. “...Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert simply let out a frustrated huff. “It’s her! I got her number!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s ‘her’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emitting another frustrated groan, Hilbert shook his head. “Lila! You know, that girl I’ve been talking to you about? We’re going to the ice cream parlor together later!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pieces seemed to finally click in N’s head as he nodded. “...Oh. A date, then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N pondered this information for a moment longer, before nodding. “Okay. Well, I’m glad she seems to reciprocate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert nodded his head in answer to N’s, before the green-haired boy began leaving, all with the request to tell him if the date went well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did. Hilbert bought the ice cream for both of them, and they sat outside together at one of the tables, admiring the May sunset over the small town, the sky flushed over in brilliant oranges and yellows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were walking back home, Lila kissed him---a quick, simple peck on the lips, but a kiss nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert hated the knowledge he was blushing furiously after she pulled away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It lasted five days.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i seriously don't know if i should add a tag for this, considering it's just one chapter I don't really seem to have a reason to and...what would I even tag it as. Lila is supposed to be based on a Lass but at the same time I didn't do that fanfic thing where I take a pre-existing NPC name for the character so. idk what to do.</p><p>I probably won't tag it this entire chapter is just a very big emphasis on the 'growing up' part of the fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Interest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert finds something on TV and safe to say, he's interested.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilbert flipped the remote over and over, contemplating as to whether or not he should change the channel. Originally he and N had been watching a program that was rerunning some Halloween movies for the holiday (some of which they <em> certainly </em> shouldn’t have been watching at their age, but hey, their mothers weren't there to stop them), when Hilbert had accidentally flipped channels while fumbling with the remote. The channel switched to a music-oriented one, which was currently broadcasting a small concert from Galar.</p><p> </p><p>‘Wild Eclipse’. Hilbert had never heard of them before, but simply the fact the band mostly consisted of Dark-type Pokemon only being led by their Trainer was enough to intrigue him.</p><p> </p><p>That, and the lead singer and guitarist himself, Piers.</p><p> </p><p>There was a certain melancholy to the melody he sang, despite being a heavy metal song a type of sadness seemed to encompass the entire thing. And the way the guitar was played, so rapid and erratic yet such a perfect dirge at the same time, Hilbert felt his heart pounding.</p><p> </p><p>Though it might’ve also been the fact Piers looked like he had pulled three all-nighters in a row.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his eyes being glued to the TV, Hilbert still knew the type of look N was giving him; one of confusion. “Interested?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert nodded. “...Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm,” N mumbled. “...Not personally my cup of tea, but the Pokemon do seem to be enjoying themselves a lot...Hilbert?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert didn’t respond---at this point, he was completely engrossed in the movement, the motion, the music.</p><p> </p><p>As the song ended and the channel began running a different concert from Hoenn, Hilbert still found himself craving to hear more of the melodies again.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>From that point on, whenever Hilda or their mother found out that a live Wild Eclipse concert was going to be on TV, they always made sure to remind Hilbert.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert almost always tried making time for them.</p><p> </p><p>That, along with his new hobby.</p><p> </p><p>Clutching the guitar in his hands gingerly, Hilbert examined each strum Piers made on the guitar with precision and intrigue, and whenever Piers made a movement, he copied. </p><p> </p><p>Playing along with Piers, even indirectly, soon became one of his favorite things to do.</p><p> </p><p>Yet eventually, simply playing along wasn’t enough.  </p><p> </p><p>Hilbert wasn’t that much for creativity, but he supposed Piers awakened something in him. His desk soon became crammed with different pieces of half-written-on paper, ideas for lyrics and melodies roughly scribbled down on each and every one. </p><p> </p><p>And with that, a new aspiration was born.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm tempted to tag Piers but at the same time anyone who hasn't read MIG will have 0 idea why I'm putting Piers in this</p><p>also shitty abrupt ending is shitty</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two important discussions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning before this: mentioned general violence and school trauma during the first half.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tell us why.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys sat on the living room couch, opposite to their mothers who stared at them with some sort of mix of disapproval, worry and concern.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert figured he should’ve been smarter to know this was going to happen.</p><p> </p><p>Brushing his knuckles, still fresh with bruises, Hilbert heaved a sigh. “...It was for N.”</p><p> </p><p>“You told us that,” his mother said, most likely sharper than it was intended to come off. “But what <em> happened? </em> Why did you…”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert looked up to the boy sitting beside him, as sheepish and reluctant to speak as he was. Their eyes met in a silent agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hilbert’s lips pursed into a tighter frown. “...One of...one of the older kids...I think he was in 12th grade or something...he started yelling at N in the hallway, and calling him a liar and a freak and an asshole and all other sorts of horrible things, and…”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert glanced up to see both his own mother and Professor Juniper staring at him in shocked disbelief, with the Professor’s hand placed over her mouth as she looked over to her son.</p><p> </p><p>“...And then, he...he threw N against one of the lockers and...started punching him in the face and slamming him into the lockers over and over…” his mumblings were punctuated by a brief sniff. “...And that’s when I came, and told him to stop, and he didn’t, so I punched him in the face and began yelling, too...like five other kids came to separate me and the other guy, and that’s when we all got sent to the principal’s office.”</p><p> </p><p>What Hilbert didn’t say was that the only new thing about this incident was how dire it was.</p><p> </p><p>Both of the woman’s faces were frozen in horror, eyes wide and a disgusted frown growing on them both.</p><p> </p><p>N and Hilbert were both put into homeschooling after that.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As Hilbert took another bite of his sundae, sitting opposite to N as both overlooked the sunset-lit Accumula Town, he couldn’t help but be reminded of that first date.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t as painful as he thought it would be; though he supposed his devastation over his beautiful young love-impassioned half-week-long relationship came and went as fast as his feelings for Lila did.</p><p> </p><p>And even if it did hurt more, N’s presence cushioned everything.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh...N…” Hilbert refused to look up to the other boy, keeping his eyes locked to his half-eaten sundae. “...I kinda wanted to, uh...talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>N finished another sip of his milkshake (<em>mint, the same color of his hair </em>, Hilbert chuckled internally before rolling his eyes). Raising an eyebrow, he nodded in an attempt to urge Hilbert to continue. “Okay, shoot.”</p><p> </p><p> N’s voice was thick with concern. He must’ve caught onto the fact something was up; Hilbert was never this socially inept towards him, most of the time, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Perks of being friends since young childhood, Hilbert supposed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, uh…” Hilbert stiffened, implanting his spoon into the melting scoop of mocha ice cream. “I’ve...kind of been thinking this over for a while, and I’m still not totally sure about it, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert bit at his lower lip, flicking his tongue out to catch a droplet out melted ice cream hanging just above his chin. Now was certainly not the time to look ridiculous. </p><p> </p><p>“I, um…” Hilbert breathed in a sharp inhale, exhaling shortly afterwards. “I think I...I like guys.”</p><p> </p><p>N’s brow furrowed. “...Okay. So you’re gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so,” Hilbert shook his head slightly. “I’m pretty sure I’m still attracted to girls, I just...like guys, too."</p><p> </p><p>N pondered this information for a moment, before shrugging and sipping at his milkshake again. “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though the casualness was all Hilbert wanted, N’s nonchalant demeanor almost put him off a bit. “So you’re not...mad?</p><p> </p><p>N shrugged again. “Why would I be? It doesn’t affect us negatively at all. If Arceus crafted you that way, then so be it.”</p><p> </p><p>For being raised by a scientist who specialized in the scientific origins of Pokemon, N certainly seemed a lot more religious than one would expect of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I the first person you’ve told?” was N’s next question.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert shook his head. “N...No, I’ve already told Mom and Hilda. They don’t seem to care that much, either. I was going to tell Cheren and Bianca after you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” N responded, nodding in understanding. “Do you have anybody in particular? A crush, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert hesitated for another moment before nodding. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>A mischievous grin suddenly spread across N’s face. “...So who’s the lucky guy?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert’s eyes shot open in shock at the comment, before reaching over and playfully shoving his friend as a blush began creeping across his face. “<b> <em>N!!</em> </b>”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> What?! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t just say stuff like that!! It’ll make people think...” Hilbert trailed off, refusing to finish the sentence knowing it would only make his blush worse.</p><p> </p><p>N laughed. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert let out a grumble, internally forgiving N yet refusing to say it out loud. “Well...back on topic...it’s a guy from my sister’s baseball team. His name’s Edgar. I’ve talked to him a couple times and he...seems really nice and cute and, uh…”</p><p> </p><p>That same mischievous smile returned as Hilbert trailed off. “...Well, if you would like, I’d be more than happy to help you confess to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert’s eyes grew wide again. “...Confess? N, I...do you know anything about this type of stuff?”</p><p> </p><p>N paused for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“...No.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Yet still, N accompanied Hilbert as he wrote a note to the boy, and stayed with him as he approached Edgar after one of Hilda’s games was over before handing the note to him.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of Hilda’s next game, Edgar passed him a note of his own:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’d like it if we could work something out. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert considered it his first ‘real’ relationship; mostly due to the fact it lasted more than a week. Everything he had been told about the stereotypical innocence of high school love was in that relationship; stolen kisses at the end of each game, note-passing, mushy nicknames. Edgar happened to live in Striaton City, so they weren’t able to meet up physically very much; but whenever they could, Hilbert tried searing every moment into memory.</p><p> </p><p>It lasted a month, in another note, from Edgar to Hilbert.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I think we should break this up. I don’t think it’ll work out the way it is. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert spent the next two weeks tired, saddened, and lost. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I really wasn't expecting the theme of discovering your sexuality to be that big of an element in this, but it just kind of...happened.</p><p>Also N would try to be a great wingman you can't convince me otherwise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Juniper offers an opportunity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilbert got the call right before he was about to go to sleep. Hilda was called as well, but she had passed out ages ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon opening the call, he was met with the confused face of Bianca and the shocked face of Cheren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, holy shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert narrowed his eyes at him (part being from confusion but another being the fact his eyes hurt like a son of a bitch from the sudden blast of light). “...Cheren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents just got called by Professor Juniper,” Cheren stuttered out, his hand fumbling for his glasses in the background. “Sh-She apparently wants to talk to us tomorrow? About some sort of P-Pokemon adventure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pokemon adventure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Going out into the world with a Pokemon by your side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving home---the place you knew the best, the place you felt the safest---in search of adventure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Hilbert interjected. “Professor Juniper...wants to talk to us about a Pokemon adventure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, I…I think your parents must’ve gotten the call, too, I don’t see why...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Hilbert heard footsteps begging approaching up the staircase leading to his and his sister’s room, soon followed by a knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilbert? Hilda?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately giving Cheren and Bianca a small goodbye gesture, Hilbert hung up and exclaimed that their mother could come in. Hilda, thankfully, was starting to wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert was met with the confused face of their mother upon her opening the door, her Xtransciver clutched tightly in her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to wake you two back up, but…” their mother stared at the Xtranscvier for a moment longer, before looking back at the two. “...Professor Juniper just called me about something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four friends arrived at Professor Juniper’s house just as the sun was hitting its final height, the soft spring noon shining upon the seaside town. Cheren knocked first, being met with Cedric Juniper on the other side. He let them in immediately, ushering them inside before going into another room and out of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N was sprawled out on the couch, Zorua curled up on his stomach as he fiddled with his Xtranscvier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bianca prompted to stay in the foyer as Cheren and Hilda looked around for a minute, Hilbert making a beeline for N.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, dork.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N jumped a bit upon Hilbert speaking, his eyes previously having been glued to the device in his hand (Hilbert wasn’t even sure if he had noticed their arrival), but he looked up and reciprocated Hilbert’s smile nonetheless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. You got Mom’s call?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert nodded. “Yeah. Something about a...Pokemon journey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Copying Hilbert’s actions, N nodded, grin still plastered on his face. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you are!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exclamation made Hilbert flinch in surprise, before he turned to the source; as did all the others. In entered Professor Juniper, decked out fully in her lab attire, making some last-minute changes to her bun---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the main source of interest were the four PokeDexes she held in her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering when you four were going to show!” Professor Juniper teased. “Now please, have a seat, anywhere around the table is fine. And, N, please sit up, I’m sure someone would like to have a spot on that couch as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N nodded, following his mother’s orders as the rest of the group found places to sit, exchanging greetings with the Professor as they did so. Hilbert prompted to stay beside N, sitting in the free space next to him, offering Z a small pat on the head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” the woman began, as she sat down on the couch parallel to N and Hilbert. “As I’m sure your parents have already told you, I wanted to call you here for something very important. As I’ve been told, most of you have shown some interest in going on a Pokemon journey.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The four guests exchanged glances, all nodding in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” the Professor continued. “Since I do tend to provide PokeDexes and partner Pokemon to budding Trainers-in-waiting like yourselves sometimes, and since I know the four of you personally...I figured I would offer this opportunity for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bianca’s eyes widened. “...Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Juniper simply offered her a small smile. “If you would like, I could register you all to the Gym Challenge program and give the three of you who don’t have your own Pokemon a partner of your own, along with a PokeDex. If you would want to partake in the Gym Challenge, then you would need to drop out of school for at least the time being, but considering you have already been in school for far longer than the government deems necessary I don’t see why it would be too much of an issue…” The Professor stifled a laugh. “Unless any of you wish to become a Professor like me, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“MOM!!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Professor Juniper snickered, glancing over to N. “It’s a fair point.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cheren interrupted. “You...really mean it? You’d give that opportunity to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Juniper shrugged. “I don’t see why not. All you kids would need is a scheduled start date for when you want to begin your challenge, and then I’ll be able to get everything set up for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pause that followed was so silent it was almost overwhelming.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Cheren trailed off for a moment. “I mean, without a doubt, I’d be willing to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda nodded alongside him. “Same here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That left Hilbert and Bianca.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert bit at his lower lip, hesitant. Seeingly sensing this, the Professor shook her head. “You don’t need to decide right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, um…” Bianca finally spoke back up. “I think I’ll need to, uh...think it over for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert simply nodded to show his agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then,” the Professor said, standing up as she did so. “Any of you are free to stay if you wish. I’ll need to be getting over to the lab after this, however, but my father is upstairs and N is, well...right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cue snickers from Hilda and Bianca and a groan from N.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll be on my way, Professor,” Cheren stated, sitting up and adjusting his jacket. Hilda did the same, followed by Bianca, and after a quick exchange of goodbyes the three departed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After a reminder to not touch anything in Cedric’s office and that snacks were in the fridge, the Professor left as well.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys sat in silence for a while after that, both fiddling on their Xtranscivers. For some reason, Hilbert couldn’t exactly pinpoint what, he seemed afraid to ask the question that he had forged in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh…I’m guessing you’d be coming with us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pause.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well…” N broke his speech for another moment. “...Of course I would be. Why not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert supposed that was actually a pretty stupid question in retrospect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...nevermind,” Hilbert said, shaking his head. “...Do you mind if I stay over for a while? We haven’t been able to spend time together for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever so slightly, N’s lips curved up into a crooked grin, and Hilbert’s heart accelerated. “Stay as long as you’d like.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>N finally tells Hilbert what happened before he came to Nuvema.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's in the tags already, but I'll just place this warning here for good measure: themes and discussions of mental health issues, PTSD and childhood trauma are very prominent in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon returning to the Junipers’ place three weeks later, Hilbert was greeted in the same fashion he had been so many years ago; Cedric Juniper, alone, tense and confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only this time, those emotions were accompanied by worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hilbert, I’m sorry, but I’m going to need to ask you to leave,” the words were blurted out in a rush, panic edged into each of them. Hilbert found himself startled, refusing to press anything further before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was then promptly shut in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never seen Cedric like that before...ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had already long returned home when he got the text message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, Hilbert. Sorry about what was going on earlier, I heard you came over but Grandpa couldn’t let you in because of what was happening. You can come back over if you’d like.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simply responding with an ‘okay’, Hilbert decided to redo the walk to the Junipers’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was met with Professor Juniper herself this time, looking noticeably calmer than her father previously had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Welcoming him inside, she began. “Hi, Hilbert. How’ve you been doing lately?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert offered her a small wave as he entered. “Going okay. I kind of, uh...want to talk to you about something, miss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Professor nodded, sitting down in the same chair she had three weeks ago as Hilbert did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is it about the Gym challenge offer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert nodded. “Yup. I’ve been thinking it over and I talked to my friends and family and...I think I’d like to participate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Professor’s face lit up at that, her lips quirking up into a wide grin. “That’s great! So...I believe all you need to do is meet up with your friends and discuss a good time you’d like to begin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert’s brow furrowed. “...Just me, Hilda and Cheren?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Juniper’s delight immediately disappeared. “...Did Bianca not tell you she decided to come with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” The phrase was first spoken in Hilbert’s mind, then aloud. “...I...no, she didn’t…” Hilbert pondered for a moment. She might’ve just forgotten, but surely with something as important as this she wouldn’t forget about…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Professor Juniper read his mind, she continued. “Perhaps she simply forgot. No reason to think it over right now, I suppose. Do you plan on staying for a bit longer? I plan on starting on dinner soon, in case you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert shook his head, standing up as he did so. “I’m not hungry right now, thanks. But, uh...where is N?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of N, the Professor seemed to immediately freeze up. “...He’s in his room. If you want to visit him, can I go up, first? He kind of…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Professor Juniper could finish her sentence, a familiar streak of violet hair could be spotted in the stairway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom? Have you seen my---” Anthea stopped midway upon seeing Hilbert. “Oh, hey, Hilbert. You here to see N?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay, I’ll let him know you’re here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Professor Juniper let out a nervous laugh. “Actually, Anthea, I---”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Anthea was already running back up the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert nearly lost his balance when he heard the muffled voice of Anthea calling to N.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, N, your boyfriend’s here to see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Professor’s eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, as she turned to see Hilbert. Becoming hyper aware of the blush searing across his face, Hilbert cast a glance back over to the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...We’re not dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Professor nodded in understanding, looking away as Anthea came bounding back down the stairs, a mischievous smirk growing. Dammit, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N says it’s okay to come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert bit at his lower lip and nodded, avoiding eye contact with the older girl as he walked up the stairs and to N’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a place which he had been countless times, a place which he felt he knew as well as his own bedroom, yet this time, as he opened the door and saw N sitting on the floor fiddling with his golden trinket and Zorua curled up in his lap, it felt so foreign.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...hey, dude.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N simply offered him a quick glance and a nod.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you, uh…” Hilbert hesitated to approach the boy, but eventually decided to. “...You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert’s shoulders slumped as he sat down beside N, emitting a soft exhale as he did so. “So, uh...what happened earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N remained silent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” N tensed for a moment, pausing his tinkering with the cube. “...It’s nothing you need to be worried about.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it looked like it’s certainly something your family need to be worried about,” Hilbert retorted. “...Can you not tell your best friend? Who you’ve known since you were little?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll try to.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N remained silent for a couple moments longer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Well, I…” N mumbled. “You really are stubborn, aren’t you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you’re any different.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N scoffed. “Point…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence captured the room yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...I had a panic attack,” N confessed. “...A pretty bad one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert took a moment to process the information. A panic attack? N had never had issues like that, at least from what he</span>
  <em>
    <span> knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So why would he…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hilbert,” N began. “...Does the name ‘Team Plasma’ ring a bell?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hilbert raised an eyebrow, questions upon questions beginning to form in his head. “What does that have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain. I’ll ask again, does Team Plasma sound familiar?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Well, I suppose it makes sense,” N thought aloud. “When they were all over the news and such you must’ve been, what...four? If I’m remembering correctly? Agh, irrelevant, um…” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N placed the Menger Sponge down beside him, his eyes glued to the carpet. “...Team Plasma...they were a group. A very large group, which banded together in order to ‘liberate’ </span>
  <span>Pokemon from people. And to do that, they wanted a hero to become their king and befriend the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Legendary Pokemon Zekrom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A dragon of pure black that Hilbert had only heard about in fairytales.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The League eventually busted them and most of them got arrested...a couple of them got away, including their leader...Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius,” N went silent again. “...My sisters and I were taken away from them, and that’s when Mom adopted us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...What?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...huh?” Hilbert questioned. “You were...with those guys? What are you saying?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ghetsis took me in when I was only a toddler,” N explained. “I was living in the forest with my Pokemon friends. I don’t know how I ended up there, but...somehow I ended up getting abandoned in the woods. Ghetsis told me that we were father and son, and...I believed him. He took me to Team Plasma’s castle, where I met Anthea and Concordia, and I began receiving the education provided to make me their King.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...What?” Hilbert stared at him incredulously. “N, holy shit, this is way too much to take in at once. You were taken into Team Plasma because some guy told you he was your father and then---”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too much to simply be summarized, Hilbert,” N shot back, angered edge growing in his voice slightly. “This was a years-long process of brainwashing and grooming. I was raised to believe that all humans were evil, and only abused their Pokemon and thought of them as tools…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The sense of confusion Hilbert had been drowning in previously was now being replaced with a completely different emotion; anger. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Groomed, brainwashed, believed all humans were evil, only abused their Pokemon…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“...Ghetsis...did all that? To you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N nodded. “...Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And he’s still on the loose?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“From what I know, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It all clicked in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pills.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pills that would make the memories less painful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pills…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Anxiety medication. It helps with some of the disorders,” N stated, beginning to lean his head on Hilbert’s shoulder. “One of the first things that happened once the League shut Team Plasma down was checking to see if me and my sisters had any medical issues from our time there...safe to say we had a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the dozens of questions still pounding in Hilbert’s head, one stuck out above all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you not tell me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>N paused for a moment, burying his face into Hilbert’s shoulder. “...I didn’t want to complicate anything up for you. Mom and Grandpa wanted to tell you, but when me and Anthea and Concordia asked that they wouldn’t, they agreed they wouldn’t, at least until I was ready…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As if his body was acting on its own accord, Hilbert reached out and pulled N closer to him, burying the taller boy’s face in his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“N...are you sure you’re okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N shrugged. “Have been for over a decade now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert felt his lips tug into a frown. “Even after all that, you’d still...be willing to go on a Pokemon journey and everything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>N simply smiled. “As long as I have you and Z, then everything should be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilbert couldn’t even bring himself to be mad he was blushing furiously now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Epiphany</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hilbert comes to a realization - and he needs to tell N about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the moment we've all been waiting for:</p><p>oblivious in denial pining idiots.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilbert felt like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Those godforsaken 16-year-old hormones.</p><p> </p><p>Anthea was simply teasing them, he knew it. It was an older sister thing, he knew that better than anyone.</p><p> </p><p>Boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert felt like punching himself in the face each time he remembered it. Out of all the things that needed to be on Hilbert's mind right now, questioning his relationship with his friend was probably the last on that list.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately that internal scolding never worked.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert certainly never figured he had attraction to N, or at least<em> recognizable </em> attraction. Perhaps he did, but it was certainly more in an aesthetic way rather than actual <em> attraction </em> to him, and it’s not like they actually did anything that would make them seem like a couple besides all that time they spent together alone and all those walks in the forest and all those little compliments and---</p><p> </p><p>...Oh.</p><p> </p><p>A couple weeks after his visit to the Junipers’ Hilbert finally decided to sort it out. </p><p> </p><p>N arrived at his house fairly soon after he had called him over, with Hilbert’s mother and sister being out grocery shopping.</p><p> </p><p>N seemed to immediately sense something was off the second Hilbert opened the door for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uh…” Hilbert tapped on the door frame for a couple quick moments, averting any eye contact with the taller boy. “...Can we talk about something?”</p><p> </p><p>N’s face scrunched up in confusion, but agreed nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Hilbert instantly shut the door behind N after he stepped into the living room, before dragging him over to the couch and dragging N down with him as he sat down. N seemed to grow as tense as he was in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” N questioned, shrugging slightly as Hilbert clutched his shoulders tightly. “Hilbert, is something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all, it’s just---” </p><p> </p><p>Okay, perhaps that was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>“N, I’ve, uh, I’ve gotten to thinking lately, and…”</p><p> </p><p>N must’ve been sensing it again, that same uncharacteristic awkwardness Hilbert displayed that day at the ice cream parlor.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert hesitated for only a moment longer. “Do you think we could...go on a date at some point?” </p><p> </p><p>Everything was still for a while after that. N simply stared at him, wide-eyed, incredulous, for what felt like an entire eternity.</p><p> </p><p>Had he said it the wrong way…? Came across too blunt?</p><p> </p><p>“I...what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert felt a ping of frustration well up in him, before calming immediately. “A <em> date </em>. You know, when two people who like each other go out together?”</p><p> </p><p>N scoffed. “I’m not in the mood for your snark, Hilbert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, N, can we just…” Hilbert grew silent. “...N, do you think that you want me more as a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>N scratched at the nape of his neck, glancing over to the TV positioned in front of them. With the reminder of it there Hilbert couldn’t help but remember all the sappy romcoms he and his family would watch together when they were younger. Right now, he felt as if he was<em> in </em> one.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” N bit at his lower lip. “...I’m not entirely sure. I mean, I certainly care for you very much, and...I don’t believe it’s in a way where I care for my friends or family. You…” </p><p> </p><p>The room went unbearably silent once again.</p><p> </p><p>“...You mean a lot to me, Hilbert,” N finished. “You’ve been there for me in a way not many others have, and for a very long time now. I’m not entirely sure if I can say I have feelings for you, romantically, but…”</p><p> </p><p>N trailed off, never finishing his sentence. </p><p> </p><p>Hilbert had a feeling he didn’t even need to.</p><p> </p><p>He tensed up, clutching at his sleeve. “...I want to kiss you so bad right now.”</p><p> </p><p>N glanced back up to him, face growing fiery red, before he cracked a light smirk. “...Well? You can if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert blinked. “...I can?”</p><p> </p><p>N simply shrugged in response. “I don’t see why not.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert allowed the words to sink in, registering the meaning in each one, before bursting into a wide grin. Quickly, thought tentatively, Hilbert cupped N’s face in his palms before yanking him closer, their lips crashing together instantly in what...technically qualified as a kiss. Their lips didn’t even probably lock at first, simply rubbing against each other until Hilbert adjusted, and even then their noses were uncomfortably bumped against each other. Ultimately, it ended in a very sudden fashion when N’s immediate reaction to Hilbert flicking his tongue into his mouth was biting at it.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert simply stared at him with his hand slapped over his mouth for a couple moments as the pain died down.</p><p> </p><p>N avoided Hilbert’s gaze again as he tugged at his pants nervously. “...Sorry. That’s the first time I’ve ever kissed anyone…” The awkwardness was punctuated by a brief snicker. “I’m guessing that’s the worst kiss you’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert wiped at his mouth, keeping his eyes locked to his lap tensely. “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, be honest, Hilbert,” N teased. “I don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert remained silent for another moment, before his smile slowly returned. “...Well. There’s always room for improvement.”</p><p> </p><p>N took a moment to realize Hilbert’s words, before reciprocating his grin. “I suppose there is.”</p><p> </p><p>They left the house hand-in hand as they made their way over to Accumula, their goal being the ice cream parlor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's finally time to start the journey.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hOLY SHIT WAIT A MINUTE TODAY'S THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY FOR POKEMON BW'S NORTH AMERICA RELEASE?? I'M AN IDIOT OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT I KNOW I CELEBRATED THE ORIGINAL JAPANESE RELEASE BUT I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING FOR THE WESTERN RELEASE TOO OH MY GOD</p><p>uh i guess this counts then?? i legitimately didn't plan to complete this fic today I just figured it's been a while since I've uploaded for it and wanted to complete it today </p><p>i guess consider this a celebration of the western release??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up, loser, you’re getting a Pokemon and then we’re off to see the wizard.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert’s peaceful slumber was immediately interrupted by the voice, and upon opening his eyes he wasn’t exactly surprised to see the source was his sister, already fully dressed, baseball cap and everything. Cheren stood a couple feet away, leaning up against the wall of their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert groaned. “...Just five more minutes…”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda rolled her eyes at the messily spoken request, keeping her eyes on Hilbert as she moved over to their desk and picked up Hilbert’s jacket. “This isn’t a Tuesday morning before school, Hilbert, you’re getting your damn Pokemon today.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert barely even sat up before his jacket hit him in the head.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you guys get up…?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilda shrugged. “‘Bout half an hour ago, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Cheren didn’t even flinch. “5:30.”</p><p> </p><p>“Arceus Christ.”</p><p> </p><p>Bianca arrived a couple seconds later, indicated by the frantic steps up the stairway immediately followed by a blur of orange and yellow bumping into the cabinet. With her she brought a gift box, which was quickly placed on the desk as soon as she recuperated.</p><p> </p><p>Inside it were three PokeBalls.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go first, Hilbert,” Cheren said once the PokeBalls were revealed. “It’s your house, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though he wasn’t entirely sure which Pokemon he wanted, he figured he would go ahead with it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>In the PokeBalls were three different Pokemon; a Grass type, a Fire type, and a Water type. The Grass type being Snivy, the Fire type being Tepig, and the Water type being Oshawott.</p><p> </p><p>It barely took Hilbert a couple seconds to pick up Oshawott’s PokeBall.</p><p> </p><p>After Cheren had chosen Snivy and Bianca decided on Tepig, Hilbert and Hilda’s room was almost immediately wrecked by a Pokemon battle requested by Bianca.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Accumula Town was always a pretty sight to Hilbert, but this time it was a different type of beauty. A different air, atmosphere, a new view Hilbert had now that he was a Trainer. Each and every moment could bring about a new experience, a chance for him and Oshawott to grow stronger. </p><p> </p><p>He was apparently so caught up in looking around the town that he accidentally bumped into someone.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, sorry---” Hilbert fumbled a bit, shaking his head as he backed away. “That was my fault, I wasn’t paying atten---”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert was interrupted by a voice, deep and gravelly, and he looked up to see the unfortunate passerby he had stumbled across. A large man, probably about his 60’s or 70’s, dressed in a tight suit. He simply looked like your average businessman. </p><p> </p><p>Except for the weird reddish blotch covering his right eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t paying attention, either. Forgive me,” the man bowed slightly. “A mere boy like you shouldn’t be expected to always be on high alert like that...enjoy the scenery for yourself. I have no excuse.”</p><p> </p><p>The man’s gaze averted over to the Oshawott perched on Hilbert’s shoulder. “...You have a Pokemon with you, I see. Judging by your attire, I’m assuming you’re a Trainer?”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert nodded, offering the man a proud smile. “Yup! Just became one today, along with my friends. Professor Juniper herself endorsed our Gym Challenge.”</p><p> </p><p>The man paused for a moment. “The Professor herself…? How...interesting. You’re very lucky to have that opportunity, boy.”</p><p> </p><p>The way he said those words sent goosebumps creeping across Hilbert’s body. </p><p> </p><p>There certainly seemed to be something...<em> wrong </em> with this guy.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, well,” the man raised a hand dismissively. “I’m just wasting your time at this point, aren’t I? I’m sure you have far better things to do than listen to the potential ramblings of an old soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert began to give the man a small wave as he began strolling away, but was interrupted when he abruptly stopped, giving Hilbert a sideways glance.</p><p> </p><p>“Just remember,” the man began. “Pokemon are not mere tools to be used by the selfish commands of their Trainers.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert didn’t even have time to respond before the man resumed walking away again.</p><p> </p><p>Weird…</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert was quickly snapped out of his thoughts only a couple moments later upon hearing a more familiar voice from behind, calling out his name.</p><p> </p><p>He barely had time to react before N practically tackled him into a hug and kissed him. Reckless and almost sloppy, but certainly sincere, as per usual for him.</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert couldn't even bring himself to care Hilda had apparently come with N and was now whispering 'PDA' under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Arceus Christ,” Hilbert pulled away with a small laugh. “We saw each other barely twenty minutes ago, drama queen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just...cheerful, that’s all,” N purred, keeping Hilbert locked close to his chest. Z, perched upon N’s shoulder, leaned down and nuzzled Oshawott, mirroring N’s actions as he pulled Hilbert’s cap off and buried his face in the soft mop of auburn hair. “You are too, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, yeah…” Hilbert snickered. “I’m just better at keeping it to myself, that’s all.”</p><p> </p><p>That comment earned him a playful shove from N.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda scoffed, earning her the attention of both N and Hilbert as she spoke. “I hate to interrupt this and all, but we kinda need to get going back to the Center. There’s no way we’ll be making it to Striaton before nightfall.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert let out a scoff to mimic Hilda’s. “Since when were you the careful one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m reckless, not stupid,” Hilda shot back. “Route 2 is long as shit compared to Route 1, it’s either spending the night in a comfy sheltered Pokemon Center or camping outdoors once we get too tired walking.”</p><p> </p><p>N shrugged. “I’d actually prefer camping outdoors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so you can go alone, then,” Hilda rolled her eyes as she turned back around, heading in the general direction of the Center. “Hilbert, Cheren and Bianca are waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>The two boys exchanged glances, before N shrugged and took a hold of Hilbert’s hand. “I suppose I could wait another night to go camping.”</p><p> </p><p>Hilbert snorted. “Because you’ll be with me?”</p><p> </p><p>N simply smiled. “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>They made their way to the Pokemon Center together, hand in hand, the April afternoon’s light breeze traveling throughout the small town, sunlight grazing every inch.</p><p> </p><p>They had each other and they had their Pokemon. And for now, that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...And we made it to the end.</p><p>My talent is making cheesy endings.</p><p>'Wake up, loser, you're getting a Pokemon and then we're off to see the wizard' is such a terrible line why didn't I use it in my comic</p><p>Also, I get the Ghetsis bit was really cliche but when a background plot point is the fact there's a batshit insane cult leader currently on the loose that should probably relevant to the main plot</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>idk what this is really</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>